Days Of Our Lives
by Heartofdarkness01
Summary: A/N : Hello everyone! I am Heartofdarkness01, and this is my first story :). It may not be the best, it's my first story and i hope you guys like it! Warning: This story contains lemons, if you do not like lemons then do not read this story. Also, I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY. Let me know what you guys think! This story revolves around the two lovers and their friends and family.


**Days Of Our Lives: Garden Of Memories**

 _A girl and a boy at the age of 9 are at the playground, away from the other kids. They are sitting on a bench and Their mothers are talking to other moms like most moms do on Sundays when they bring there kids to the playground while their husbands are at work._

 _The girl, like the boy, is light skinned, but her skin is like porcelain, like a perfect little doll. She has long brown hair tied pigtails, and dark brown eyes. Her full name? Madison Isabella Carlie-Marie Thompson. Madison, nicknamed Madi for short by her family and friends has a sweet, cute and innocent look. Her nose is thin, from the front the tip curves up looking child-like and cute, from the side it's a bit more flat, and sometimes it isn't. Madi is a small and very short girl with curves, and most girls envy her body. She loves everything about herself, well, except for her large breasts. She hates it when people stare at her chest and that no one seems to like her for who she is. Her parents are Madilyn and Mason. Madison was born on May 18, her star sign is a Taurus. Madi is often described as a sensitive "Crybaby" by her peers however, she is the first to ever curse at her only guy friend and crush, Yoshiki James Kishinuma, whom she felt was rude to her at times. She is innocent and baby-faced making most of the guys in her classes describe her as cute. The Thompson family and Kishinuma family are close, they live in the same neighborhood and live right next door to each other._

 _Yoshiki is the son of Katherine and Igarashi. Yoshiki was born on November 8, his star sign is a Scorpio. Yoshiki is a tall boy with gray steel eyes and natural short, somewhat-spiky blond hair. Yoshiki is a spoiled, bossy, clingy and an uncaring, rebellious boy with little to no care of anyone other than Madison. Yoshiki is prone to outbursts of frustration when faced with difficult situations. Even though he often means well, his actions can appear cold or even selfish to those around him. They both sat there, right beside each other, cuddling. Madi was hugging his left arm, with her head laying on his shoulder. They are both the loner type. Not being near others, not having many friends, only each other. When they were little they took baths together, played together and slept together in the same bed. Their families eat together on Sundays, every single Sunday._

 _'' Want to go walk around baby-girl?"_

 _'' Yes. " she said sweetly and happily. She loves being called baby-girl, always has and always will love it. He calls her baby-girl all the time, also princess, queen and so on. He maybe cold and selfish, but he's very sweet to her and only her. He treats her like his girl, which she is. She has always been his girl. They both left the bench and walked around the playground while holding hands, fingers intertwined. A particular way of holding hands that indicates a more than close relationship between the two. They made their way to a tall tree that had flowers around it, not just any flowers, red roses and red and pink carnations. They are not even near any of the other kids or their parents but are more into each other to worry about that. They both stood there for a few minutes, just gazing deep into each others eyes as they remained standing infront of each other, holding each others hands._

 _" Baby-girl, i want to say something to you. Okay?"_

 _" Okay . . "_

 _" Madi," he began as he placed a hand on her cheek and kept his eyes on hers. " I really like you, a lot. You're the only girl i want, that i need, that i know that i can't live without. I know we are just kids, but what im saying is what i mean with all my heart. I love you, i mean it. I know we are just kids, but i don't care, i want you to be my girlfriend. I don't care if our parents don't want us dating right now, i just know that i need you to be mine, forever and always baby-girl. Madi, will you be my girl?"_

 _" Yes! A million times yes!" she smiled happily, they both stood there, smiling and blushing hard for a bit. Then, he had his lips on hers and slid his tongue in her mouth to connect with hers. They had a quick make-out session. They pulled apart after a few minutes and looked deep into each others eyes._

 _" Baby, also, " he said as he took a red ring pop out of his jacket pocket. It was just a simple plastic ring pop, no candy, nothing special. He got down on one knee. " Sorry its not real, but when we are older, i'll buy you a real ring. " he took her wedding finger and slid it on and kissed her hand. " I know we are young still, but in the future, when we get older, i want you to be my wife, only you. Will you accept? To be mine until the day we die? Forever and always? Through sickness and health? No matter what, do you promise to stay my girl?"_

 _" Yes! I promise, forever and always! No matter what!"_

 _He was so happy he got off his knee, hugged her and even picked her up and twirled her around a few times as they shared loving kisses._

 _" Forever & Always, Right?"_

 _'' Right."_


End file.
